Captain Falcon/Mariotime's version
This version of the Captain features a few mechanics based on those from the ''Super Smash Bros. series, such as a bubble shield, extended air mobility and fast-falling. Falcon's moveset is rather desolate, failing to act as any sort of consolation for his notably woeful comboability and overall power, though his Blue Falcon Hyper is an almost-guaranteed one-hit K.O. against a cornered opponent.'' ) |Image = File:MariotimeFalconport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = mariotime |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Captain Falcon is a four-button character with a gameplay style heavily inspired by that of the Super Smash Bros. series, using for standard attacks, for "special moves", for guarding and for his only Hyper. Captain Falcon's comboability doesn't extend past mashing and minor juggles, though is an infinite if timed precisely; mashing too quickly will activate Captain Falcon's jab combo, while mashing it too slowly prevents any form of comboing from occurring at all. Although Captain Falcon is notably weak in his attacks, juggling the opponent with Gancho de fuego takes out a massive chunk of their Life, though they can recover from it and subsequently block any further hits, while Blue Falcon is an unblockable Hyper that can potentially OHKO a cornered opponent, though it requires an investment of 3000 Power. Captain Falcon notably makes use of a few of the Super Smash Bros. series' core mechanics, though while he has also adopted pseudo-physics-based aerial movement, the character comes across as floaty instead of being the heavy fast-faller that one would expect, which isn't complimented by the severe lack of aerial attacks. Guarding is exactly like it is in Super Smash Bros. in that the character produces a bubble shield that negates all damage, but gets weaker with each hit taken as well as when in use, eventually shattering and leaving the character in a dizzy state; Captain Falcon can also roll forwards or backwards while the shield is up by pressing either or , respectively. By pressing at the apex of Captain Falcon's jump or while he is falling, the character will fast-fall, landing much faster than normal, but prohibiting the use of any attacks while doing so. Being a small character, Captain Falcon is able to avoid most high attacks without needing to crouch, often limiting the opponent to crouching attacks so that they can hit him; Captain Falcon's limited moveset and comboability don't give it a great range of options when near the opponent, lending him more towards a poke style of gameplay, though this is also hampered by the lack of power his moves have; due to the character's somewhat fast Power gain, it doesn't take long before Blue Falcon can be activated, though characters with reasonable aerial mobility can easily jump over the Blue Falcon, rendering the attack useless and thus wasting Captain Falcon's Power. Captain Falcon does not feature custom A.I., instead using the M.U.G.E.N default. It will typically jump around and block, especially when pressured, though because the A.I. is not programmed to be aware of the different block mechanics, it will often hold its shield up until it shatters, leaving it wide open for attack. The limited moveset hinders the already overly-defensive A.I., giving it even an even lower chance of actually attacking. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' + | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' }}|Negates all damage Shield gradually reduces in size while held Puts Captain Falcon into vulnerable state upon shield shattering| }} / during Guard| | | }} | }}}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters made by mariotime Category:Characters made in 2011 }}